Precures
Precure is the main term in the PreCure franchise to describe a magical girl group who can transform into warriors. Music♪ Precure! Music♪ Precure! is the eleventh fanmade season of the series including the original season of Precure, unofficially, is also commemorate the eleventh anniversary of Precure, the Cures can transform alone and sometimes in group, this season of Precure is symbolize Music and Love. The main Precures of this series are: *'Doriko Melody' / Cure Pitch ''' :: An energetic sweet girl and the Student Council President of Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School in her second year and she is the first top ranked student in her country, she is a person who likes to help other people and giving solution to others, whe in front of her friends, she sometimes act funny and clumsy as well, but she is very brave and courageous when she want to protect other people she loves. *Tomoko Reino' / '''Cure Voice' :: A gentle and calm girl and the Student Council Secretariat of Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School in her second year and she is very smart but she is very shy to another person, she skilled in English and Math, when she angry, her temper is uncontrolled. *'Murasaki Ayaka' / Cure Forte :: The sporty girl in this season, a strong and straightforward person and the Captain of Basketball Club in Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School in her second year, she's super energetic and also passionate about made other people laugh, she is smart and eager to help people with their study, she always act funny and uncontrolled, she always use jokes to make other people laugh. *'Hikari Louise' / Cure Piano :: The royal girl of this season, she is a Princess from Scarlet Royal Kingdom in the Great Britain, she move to Japan with desire to want obtain more experince and travel around, when she move, she neighbor with Melody, she is calm and royalty, also clever and diligent, she is the Leader of Rainbow Rose Princess Club in Nanairo no Tenshi Private Academy, she can do all kind of arts she learned from her parents, especially at musical arts. Transformation Incantation Kanji Echo : 愛の力ヨ！行くエコー〜！ Miracle : 自然の力ヨ！行く楽〜！ Envress ': 炎の力ヨ！行くレッシュ〜！ '''Cradle ': 光の力ヨ！行くドル〜！ '''Precures : プリキュア：ミュージックコネクト！ Cure Pitch : メロディの音！キュアピッチ！ Cure Voice : 自然の音楽！キュアボイス！ Cure Forte ': ボリュームのパワー！キュアフォルテ！ '''Cure Piano ': こころの唄！キュアピアノ！ '''Precures : 奏！愛の音楽！ミュージック♪ プリキュア！ Cure Pitch : 私は、キュアピッチ！私の愛の歌であなたの気持ちをとどけします！ Cure Voice ': このキュアボイスは、自然の力であなたの心を静める！ '''Cure Forte ': キュアフォルテの冗談が終わることはありません、私の心の光があなたの暗黒パワーを凌駕します！ 'Cure Piano ': 音楽はこの世界をつなぐものです、今、皆が一緒にその音楽を守りたいと新しい愛を作成します！ English '''Echo : The Power of Love! Go echo~! Miracle : The Power of Nature! Go raku~! Envress ': The Power of Fire! Go ''resshu~! 'Cradle ': The Power of Light! Go doru~! '''Precures : Precure: Music Connect! Cure Pitch : The Sound of Melody! Cure Pitch! Cure Voice : The Natural Music! Cure Voice! Cure Forte : The Power of Volume! Cure Forte! Cure Piano ''': Song of The Heart! Cure Piano! '''Precures : Play! The Music of Love! Music♪ Precure! Cure Pitch : I, Cure Pitch! Will reach your Feeling with my Song of Love! Cure Voice ''': This Cure Voice, will be the one to calm your Heart down with the Power of Nature! '''Cure Forte: The jokes of Cure Forte is never end! The Light of my heart will surpass your Dark Power! Cure Piano ''': Music is the one who connect this world, now, everyone will protect that music together and create a new love! Romaji '''Echo : Ai no chikara yo! Iku echo~! Miracle : Shizen no chikara yo! Iku raku~! Envress ': ''Honō no chikara yo! Iku resshu~! 'Cradle ': Hikari no chikara yo! Iku doru~! '''Precures : Purikyua: ''Myūjikku Konekuto!'' Cure Pitch : Merodi no Oto! Kyua Pitchi! Cure Voice : Shizen no Ongaku! Kyua Boisu! Cure Forte : Boryumū no Pawā! Kyua Forute! Cure Piano ': ''Kokoro no Uta! Kyua Piano! '''Precures : Kanade! Ai no Ongaku! Myūjikku♪ Purikyua! Cure Pitch ': ''Watashi wa, Cure Pitch! Watashi no Ai no Uta de anata no Kimochi o todoke shimasu! 'Cure Voice ': Kono Cure Voice wa, Shizen no chikara de anata no kokoro o shizumeru! '''Cure Forte: Cure Forte no jōdan ga owaru koto wa arimasen, watashi no kokoro no hikari ga anata no ankoku pawā o ryōga shimasu! Cure Piano ': ''Ongaku wa kono sekai o tsunagu monodesu, ima, Min'na ga issho ni sono ongaku o mamoritai to atarashī ai o sakusei shimasu! The supporting Precures in this series is: *Mirai Emerald' / '''Prayera' / Cure Harp :: The first Guardian of Angel Land and the protector of Angel Palace and it's royal family, her title is The Guardian of Strings, she came down to earth for finding the last remaining 4 Precures with the other Guardians, when came down to earth, she change name to Emerald, as a normal human, she is very calm, quiet and mysterious, also kind and clever. *'Larry Emily' / Escralia / Cure Sound :: The second Guardian of Angel Land and the protector of Angel Palace and it's royal family, her title is The Guardian of Sound, as Emily, she is very happy and cheerful, and she always cheer others with her sing, although she still in elementary school, she is very diligent at doing something, she is the Leader of Music Art Club in Seika Kokoro Public Elementary School, when she and Melody know well each other, she get adopted by Melody's family. *'Sakano Mia' / Fleureta / Cure Flute :: The third Guardian of Angel Land and the protector of Angel Palace and it's royal family, her title is The Guardian of Tranquility, as Mia, she is very wise and elegant, only Mia is never angry among all of the Guardians, she is very beautiful and always neat looking, she is the Leader of Instrument Art Club in her school, she is very elegant when playing instrument especially Flute and Violin. *'Anosako Shira' / Envirea / Cure Guitar :: The fourth Guardian of Angel Land and the protector of Angel Palace and it's royal family, her title is The Guardian of Rock, as Shira, she is the world famous Guitar player, Melody seems very admiring her, she is very excited at time and sporty, she can do all kind of sports, she loves to play Guitar, especially the electric one. Transformation Incantation Kanji English Romaji The legendary Precure in this season is: *'Aino Kyoku' / Cure Music :: The Legendary Precure who already protect Artemis from the Age of Myth, he's awaken from his Eternal Sleep to find the part of Artemis soul fragrance and find the other Precures, he met Melody when he collide with her, in her human life, now, he endure his life become student in Major Song Private Music Academy. Transformation Incantation Kanji English Romaji Seasons Precure✿ Seasons Precure✿ is the twelveth fanmade season of the series including the original season of Precure, unofficially, is also commemorate the twelveth anniversary of Precure, the Cures can transform alone and sometimes in group, this season of Precure is symbolize Seasons. The main Precures of this series is: *'Atsui Natsu' (熱い夏 Atsui Natsu)/'' Cure Summer '(キュア サマー Kyua Samaa) :: The energetic, kind, smart and sporty student of Kibou no Tenki Public Middle School who is in her second year and is the first top rank in sport in the whole country. She helps people study and practice for sport and gets asked to join a whole lot of sports. She sometimes helps her mum at their Karate dojo and gets looked after by Tomasu when her mum goes away. Her friend is Kōyō Aki and gives her private lessons in Karate. *Kōyō Aki' (紅葉秋 ''Kōyō Aki)/ Cure Autumn '(キュアオータム''Kyua Ootamu) :: The shy, but smart student council president of Kibou no Tenki Public Middle School and in her second year. Her family runs a restaurant that is called AkiKaze which is named after herself and her twin sister Kaze. Her friend is Atsui Natsu and shes gets private lessons in Karate for $15 an hour. She also helps Natsu with helping other people study. *Kōsetsu Fuyu' (降雪冬 ''Kosetsu Fuyu)/ Cure Winter '(キュアウインター''Kyua Uintaa) :: The quiet, but distance girl in Kibou no Tenki Public Middle School who doesn't have any friends. She is said to have a very scary temper and has been expelled from her previous school in Yokoyama for burning down a school building as a dare. She has learned not to listen to people and has a skill to tell if someone is telling the truth or not. She is in the Archery club and both her parents are deceased and lives alone in an apartment and is ot very smart. *Haru May' (春マイ ''Haru Mai)/ Cure Spring '(キュア スプリング''Kyua Supuringu) :: The transfer student from England who is very popular with the boys and is energetic and a crybaby at times. She speaks alot of english in her sentences, so thats leaves the other girls confused until she tells them what she meant. Her mother and father are both doctors, so they work late while she is looked after by her older sister Kayla. When Kayla is away she looks after her 4 year old sister Molly. She is relly good at dancing and singing and also babysitting and wishes to work at a Child-Care-Centre. Transformation Incantation Kanji '''All: プリキュア! シーズン アップ! Cure Summer: 夏の炎! キュア サマー ! Cure Autumn: '''オレンジ色の秋は落ち葉! キュアオータム! '''Cure Winter: 美しい、素晴らしい雪が降る! キュアウインター! Cure Spring: 花が春に咲く! キュア スプリング! All: 1年間の四季すべて！季節プリキュア！ Romaji All: ''Purikyua! Shīzun Appu!'' Cure Summer: Natsu no honoo! Kyua Samaa! Cure Autumn: ''Orenji-shoku no aki wa ochiba! Kyua Ootamu!'' Cure Winter: Utsukushii, subarashii yuki ga furu! Kyua Uintaa! Cure Spring: Hana ga haru ni saku! Kyua Supuringu! All: Ichi-Nenkan no shiki subete! Shīzun Purikyua! English All: 'Precure! Season Up! '''Cure Summer: '''The flames of Summer! Cure Summer! '''Cure Autumn: '''Orange Autumn leaves falling! Cure Autumn! '''Cure Winter: '''Beautiful and wonderful falling snow! Cure Winter! '''Cure Spring: '''Flowers that bloom in the Spring! Cure Spring! '''All: '''Four seasons all in one year! Seasons Precure! ღLovely! Precureღ ღLovely! Precureღ is the thirteenth fanmade season of the series including the original season of Precure. Unofficially, it is also commemorate the eleventh anniversary of Precure. The Cures can transform alone and sometimes in group. This season of Precure symbolizes Light and Love. The cures of this season are: '''Koizumi Aida (小泉 相田 Koizumi Aida?) /''' Cure Love''' (キュアラブ Kyua Rabu?) - Hanazono Seira (花園 星羅 Hanazono Seira?) / Cure Holy (キュアホーリー Kyua Hōrī?) - Mizushima Momoko (水島 ももこ Mizushima Momoko?) / Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル Kyua Supākuru?) - Akiyama Yotsuba (秋山 四葉 Akiyama Yotsuba?) / Cure Light (キュアライト Kyua Raito?) - Category:Cures